Devastation
by FantasyEmpress
Summary: By the time someone finds this, I shan’t have to worry about it anymore. All I have to say is that I’m sorry. Sparrabeth tragedy, very minor WE


**A/N: Once again, I haven't been updating my old stories because I can't get to my story list. Stupid dial-up net. For the moment, I'm stuck with writing oneshots. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'. **

_Elizabeth touched the gun sitting in her lap for the umpteenth time. She and the others had saved Jack, but now he was ignoring her. On the few occasions when their eyes met, she could see the hurt and betrayal lingering in his eyes. Will was cold and unresponsive to her. Her father had disowned her. The crew was wary of her, distrusting. They didn't want her to betray them. It was all too much, and it had driven her to the bottle of rum which lay empty beside her bed. It had driven her to the gun which rested on her lap. She could no longer endure this. Setting the gun aside cautiously, she sat at her desk and picked up a pen. _

_**By the time someone finds this, I shan't have to worry about it anymore. All I have to say is that I'm sorry. To Jack, I am eternally sorry for the pain and suffering I caused you. You have been perhaps my best friend, and I betrayed you. I do not know if it is possible to be forgiven for such a sin, so I do not plead for forgiveness. I only want you to know I am sorry. **_

_**To Will, I am sorry for whatever it is you hate me for. I don't know what I did. I kissed Jack, but you know why I did it, so I'm not sure why you still hate me. I only wish I understood. If you ever go back to Port Royal, I beg of you to convey my apologies to my father. He must know that I never meant to dishonor him. Will, I loved you. I truly did. But now, now as I am about to leave this world, I am not sure if I love anyone. I am not sure if I am capable of love. It seems that all I ever do is use people for my own purposes. I wish I didn't, but it always seems like the right thing when I do it. Then, after I've done it, I realize just how wrong I was. I'm sorry. **_

_**Sometimes, I feel like I love you, Will, with all my heart. Then, at other times, I just want to spend my entire life chasing the horizon with you, Jack. But now both of you hate me. Jack, I know you have a good reason; and Will, I'm sure you do too, though I do not know what it is. I wish I did. Whatever the reasons, all I know right now is that I love you both, yet one gains prominence in my heart. For some reason Will, now as I force my last moments to be completely honest, I must admit that Jack is my match in every way. Peas in a pod, that's what we are, Jack. I learned from you. Then I used what I learned against you, and I go to my end with nothing but guilt and love for you in my cold and calculating heart. Will, please do not be angry. I do love you, just not the way I once thought I did. And as I pull that trigger, my heart will be filled with regret for what I have done to both of you. I am forever sorry, **_

_**Elizabeth Swann**_

The gunshot rang over the deck. It came from Elizabeth's cabin. Will ran to the closed door, a feeling of dread filling him. He knocked on the door but got no answer. Hesitantly, he tried the knob. Locked. Jack came down the stairs from the wheel. He frowned at Will, then looked curiously towards Elizabeth's door.

"What's the little murderess up to now?"

Will was worried.

"Jack, do you have the key to this door? I got no answer when I knocked."

Jack glared at the door, then pulled a small ring of keys from his belt. He found the right one after three tries, inserted it into the lock, and opened the door.

And his world came crashing down.

_Elizabeth sat on the bed, hesitantly fingering the handle of the pistol. She cocked it. She looked one more time to be sure her letter was obvious. They would find it. She was dressed in her everyday pirating clothes, but she took down her braid and shook her hair free. She lay down on her back. She held the gun hesitantly. She hoped she didn't blow her brains out and look all messy. She just wanted a tidy hole. But she wouldn't be here to care. She took a deep breath. _

"_I love you Jack."_

_She pulled the trigger._

Elizabeth lay on the bed, her hand still holding the gun to her head. A round hole showed the place where the bullet had gone right through her skull. She had died quick and clean. Jack felt his heart shatter. He moved in slow-motion to the bedside, checking for a pulse where he knew there was none. He sank to his knees, unable to think, unable to move, unable to do anything but stare at the body of the woman he loved. He heard a broken sob from Will, who stood at the foot of the bed. Will cried, but Jack sat in stony silence, just staring at her. Moments later, he heard Will get up and pick up something on the deck. After another long silent stretch, Will gave an agonized groan and left the room. Finally, Jack stood up and reached for the letter that Will had thrown down on the desk.

"_I'm not sorry." _

"_**Jack, I am eternally sorry for the pain and suffering I have caused you."**_

"_You're despicable." _

"_**You have perhaps been my best friend." **_

"_Peas in a pod, Darling."_

"_**Peas in a pod, that's what we are, Jack."**_

"_I've come to find the man I love."_

"_**I go to my end with nothing but guilt and love for you…" **_

"_Elizabeth. It would never have worked between us Darling. I'm sorry." _

"_**I just want to spend my entire life chasing the horizon with you, Jack." **_

Jack set down the letter and pulled out his pistol. He lay down on the bed beside her, and the next gunshot that rang across the deck sent him to the woman he loved.

**A/N: Just so everyone knows, I do NOT in ANY way condone suicide. I think it's a completely wrong way to deal with things, but it makes for a good tragedy oneshot. **


End file.
